playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cole MacGrath/Gameplay
Overview Cole is able to fight at all ranges but is usually most comfortable at a mid to far range. Cole is a combo-heavy character and is able to start combos from a mid-range with Lightning Tether and Freeze Rocket. A lack of attacks with a large area of effect and long combo times give Cole difficulty fighting with multiple opponents, but make Cole a strong character in 1V1, where he is often considered to be top tier. Cole has some of the best mobility among the characters with Grind. Movelist *'Amp Swing Combo' - - Cole swings his Amp twice (starts out with a downward, then an upward vertical swing), finishing the combo with a random attack (can do a palm shock that crumples the opponent to the ground, or a wide clearing outward swing that knocks the opponent away). *'Grind' - or + : Cole slides through the ground like he does in his home series. During this state, Cole can attack depending on which button is pressed. *'Gigawatt Blades Combo' - or + , : During the Grind state, Cole can attack with blades made of electricity (starts out with a spinning inward slash; if it hits, can do an uppercut that launches the opponent) *'Leaping Shoulder Tackle' - or + , : During the Grind state, Cole rises up with a shoulder attack. *'Stop' - or + , : During the Grind state, Cole stops the slide. *'Amp Explosion' - + : Cole raises his Amp above him, generating a small explosion. *'Thunder Drop' - + : Cole leaps up and slams his Amp down. *'Air Amp Swing Combo' - (Air), : A quick two-hit Amp combo (starts out with an upward, then a downward swing that knocks the opponent down). *'Lightning Tether' - or + (Air): Cole fires a bolt of lightning straight forward. *'Air Amp Explosion' - + (Air): Same as the ground version. *'Air Thunder Drop' - + (Air): Cole descends and slams the ground, unleashing a shockwave on impact that knocks the opponent away. *'Lightning Bolts' - (Hold to repeat firing): Cole will fire a small lightning bolt. Continue to hit Triangle to fire more. Stuns the opponent if they get hit by five lightning bolts in succession. *'Sticky Grenade' - or + : Cole tosses an orb of electricity in an arc that sticks to the opponent before exploding. *'Redirect Rocket' - + : Cole fires an blast of electricity upwards. If the opponent is hit by a lightning bolt, the electricity blast will home in on the opponent and explode, knocking them away. *'Alpha Blast' - + : Cole fires a wave of energy straight forward. Pushes the opponent back slightly. *'Air Lightning Bolts' - (Air), (Hold to repeat firing): Same as the ground version. *'Air Sticky Grenade' - or + (Air): Same as the ground version. *'Air Redirect Rocket' - + (Air) Same as the ground version. *'Air Alpha Blast' - + (Air): Same as the ground version, only fired at a diagonal angle. *'Frost Shield' - (Hold to extend): Cole creates a shield of ice that protects him from projectiles. *'Freeze Rocket' - or + : Cole fires a blast of ice that temporarily freezes the opponent. *'Ice Launch' - + : Cole leaps into the air, leaving an ice shard underneath him. If the opponent is hit, they will be launched along with Cole. *'Ice Barrier' - + : Cole creates ice shards that knock the opponent upwards. *'Air Frost Shield' - (Air), (Hold to extend): Same as the ground version, only Cole will hover when the shield comes out. *'Air Freeze Rocket' - or + (Air): Same as the ground version. *'Air Ice Launch' - + (Air) (cannot launch from double jump): Same as the ground version, though the ice structure falls from Cole's feet hiting anyone beneath it. *'Air Ice Barrier' - + (Air): Same as the ground version. *'Static Thrusters' - (Hold while in Air): Cole can slow down his fall by generating electricity from his hands. *'Wall Hang' - or + (Hold while next to a wall in Air): Cole can stay on the wall using his Kinetic Pulse abilities. **'Lightning Bolts' - Any Attack (During Wall Hang): Cole can fire lightning bolts while on the wall. (Hold to repeat firing) (+ Any direction to aim) (Throws) *'Body Toss' - or : Cole grabs the opponent, plants the Amp in their body, and swings around them before throwing them away. *'Amp Launch' - : Cole grabs the opponent and slides underneath them, and knocks them up into the air with a swing of the Amp. *'Amp Slam' - : Cole uses the opponent as leverage to leap into the air before coming down with a downward smash using the Amp. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Cole blocks attacks by generating electricity from his hands. *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or - Cole does a dive roll or a back flip depending on which direction you move. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:InFamous Category:PSASBR Category:Sucker Punch Productions